After years of advances in cancer therapy, cancer remains a difficult disease to treat. Existing chemotherapeutic remedies have nonspecific toxicity, poor solubility, and multiple-drug resistance. Conventional cancer chemotherapeutic agents target the metabolic and structural machinery needed by rapidly dividing cells to maintain growth. These structurally heterogeneous agents function through a variety of mechanisms, including intercalating within the DNA of rapidly dividing cells, interrupting microtubule function, and crosslinking DNA via alkylation. However, one of the major limitations of conventional cancer therapeutics is dose-limiting side effects, largely from drug effect in non-targeted tissues.